


Greased Lightning

by Daydreamingduckling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Grease References, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingduckling/pseuds/Daydreamingduckling
Summary: David has seen Patrick dance before the cabaret rehearsals. But when? Maybe Patrick really likes to dance around his kitchen when cooking.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Greased Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by my love of musicals and dancing like no one is watching and inspired by chat in the Blouse Barn.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta and friend kindofspecificstore for the suggestions, encouragement and listening when I overthink.

The pasta sauce was bubbling away on the stove in Patrick’s new apartment. Two weeks into living on his own for the first time and the novelty of cooking while listening to his music or baseball podcasts uninterrupted hadn't worn off.

David would be over soon, having spent the afternoon at the store on his own. Knowing David would be frazzled from an afternoon of annoying customers and closing Patrick was making him one of his favourite pasta dishes, had a pie his mum had sent waiting in the fridge and a bottle of his favourite local red waiting on the side. For now, he had a chilled beer in hand and his musicals playlist on as he wiggled around his kitchen singing along. Seasons of Love came to an end and the familiar beats of Greased Lightning came through his Bluetooth speakers. A smile grew across Patrick’s face as he started to sing along, remembering when he had landed the role of Danny in his high school production. It reminded him yet again that he really should look into finding a local theatre company. He was restless during baseball off-season and it would be nice to meet some more locals. As the song picked up pace so did he, the freedom of his apartment setting something loose in him. Sliding across the kitchen in his socked feet he sang into his beer bottle wiggling his hips and moving his body in time to the beat, the old choreography, ingrained from weeks of rehearsals, coming back to him. 

Dancing while cooking was a habit he had fallen out of over the past few years. He and Rachel used to love dancing while they cooked together, it was some of the happiest memories he had of their relationship. But after they broke up and he moved back in with his parents and then into Ray’s he had stopped. Whether it was out of embarrassment or fear of them joining in he wasn't sure, probably both. 

He was so engrossed in the song enthusiastically clapping along to the breakdown he didn’t hear the door open. He was doing his best Danny Zuko rock n roll impression as the song built to the end when he spun around and caught sight of David. He stood just inside the door hand over his open mouth, amusement and love sparkling in his eyes. Feeling the blush rush across his face he slowly lowered his arms to his side. 

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked with trepidation. In the back of his mind, he noticed the song change as he watched David move his hand, smile now smushed to the side, and put his bag down, his eyes never leaving Patrick. There was a flicker of heat in his eyes now. 

“I didn't know you knew Grease'' David said, ignoring Patrick’s question in search of much more important information. Making his way over to Patrick, his hands found their home on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. An afternoon apart was just too long not to be touching him. “How have we not watched either Grease together yet? Young John Travolta, Michelle Phifer?! They could get it.” Shimmying a little as he smirked, “Rizzo too, she's iconic” 

“She does have the best song” Patrick agreed, leaning up to kiss David before turning away to check on the sauce and put the pasta on.

"There's a bottle of red open on the cart."

"So how do you know the words and choreography to Greased Lightning so well?" David asked, moving to get two wine glasses from the cupboard.

Hanging his head, David obviously saw more dancing than he hoped, he acquiesced he wasn't going to get away with moving on. 

“I played Danny in my high school production of Grease, Rachel played Sandy. It's how we got together." 

Looking up he saw that soft look David got whenever Patrick opened up about his past, with just a hint of teasing sparkling in his eyes.

“I wish I could have seen that, you must have looked so cute with those curls Rachel showed me-- all greased up with a leather jacket. Do you think you could ask her to send me a photo?”

Laughing and groaning, Patrick had a sudden flash, as he often did when he was reminded of high school, imagining how different that experience would have been if David had been there. 

“I’m regretting ever introducing you two” he said fondly, shaking his head.

Feeling David come up behind him he leans in as David nuzzles his neck and places two glasses of wine next to the hob. 

“I’m loving the privacy of this apartment more and more.” Feeling rather than seeing David shimmy against him hands tight on his hips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmm” David nodded and nipped Patrick’s ear “I’ve never seen you move like that, you made it look effortless” a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Ok David!” Indignant, Patrick tries to turn around only to find himself trapped by David’s hands between David's body and the stove. “I know I’m not the best dancer, but it was a small high school and I was a good singer.”

“You're an excellent singer honey.” Placating Patrick. “And who said anything about you being bad? You know I’m hopelessly devoted to your powerful thighs, and seeing you dance like that gave me some ideas for later.” Voice deepening as he mouthed at Patrick’s neck.

Patrick could feel himself getting pulled in by David's ministrations and was about to abandon dinner and find out precisely what plans David had when he pulled away, taking his wine and moving over to the loveseat.

“I’m just gonna sit over here while you finish, so if you want to continue the show please, don’t let me stop you!” Grinning at Patrick as he takes a sip of his wine, gaze unmoving. 

Shaking his head and trying to hide his smile Patrick refocused on the bubbling over pasta water, consciously ignoring the playlist David was now humming along to.

As they sat down to eat, feet tangled under the table, the conversation moved on to David's afternoon at the store. Gwen and one of her internet friends came in to buy multiple bottles of massage oil, Patrick deduced from David's animated retelling, though David still seemed confused over who Gwen was. He was ranting about his mum coming in and trying out all the moisturisers again as Patrick got dessert ready.

Eating his pie David went quiet, eyes closing in delight. A moan escaped as he ate his first bite, that went straight to Patrick’s dick. As he shifted Patrick thought he had effectively distracted David from his little routine earlier. He should have known better though when, pausing after a sip of wine, David looked at Patrick, heat apparent in his dark eyes. “You’ve got the jeans, if I leant you a leather jacket would you give me a private performance later?” Patrick could feel himself hardening further at the thought, the tips of his ears reddening with arousal. Rolling his eyes for appearance he replied “Only if you dress up as Sandy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr daydreamingduckling :D


End file.
